Just A Quickie
by WonderHeroe
Summary: They got half an hour, That's enough time Right? ExperianceShipping. BrockxZoey Lemon. May contain spoilers.


Ok guys! Here's another ExperiaceShipping oneshot! This is really a lemon but...whatever xD My second(or maybe third..) lemon I've made so go easy on meh!Please excuse me if there's any misspelled words or bad grammer and such. Haha, enjoy!

* * *

~*Just A Quickie*~

"C'mon, It'll be quick.."

"You said that last time."

"Yeah but this time I'm telling the truth,"

"No Brock! I only have half an hour before stage-"

"Ahh that's plenty of time then!" Brock had his arms caressed around his fiance's waist from behind, passionately rubbing her stomach through her clothing's. They stood in Zoey's dressing room, for the both of them had an interview to take. Not too long after Zoey became Sinnoh's Top Coordinator, her boyfriend, Brock, had proposed to her. She happily accepted, and it wasn't long before the paparazzi's got hold of it. In a matter of weeks, all of Sinnoh took notice of their wedding and the soon-to-be married couple were being invited to shows world wide.

At the moment, The two were residing in Sootopolis City, Hoenn. Where they're soon to be interviewed by Hoenn's very own Coordinator Champion; Wallace. Sinnoh's#1 Coordinator decided to wear her green African Ashoke Buba dress that she had worn in the Grand Festival. And of course being Zoey, she didn't feel comfortable in wearing a dress. Zoey wanted to look her best and be absolutely prepared before they called her up, but a certain brunette was keeping her from doing so... Zoey sighed, leaning her head back onto the man's chest, he rested his chin on her fiery red head. "Brock..."

Her fiance was wearing nothing more then a slick jet black Tuxedo suit. Brock grinned before swaying her from side to side, "Come one Zoey, I know you want to as well," Before she could respond, Brock set his mouth near her ear before whispering slowly and seductively. "...We can finish what we started this morning.."

Zoey shivered in delight, she was starting to become aroused. Brock knew how and where to push her buttons in a matter of seconds. Zoey grinned before facing her fiance before planting a soft kiss on his lips. "We can always finish tonight."

Still swaying her from side to side, Brock only held her closer planting hot kisses down her neck. He smirked hearing his lover breath more ragged. "Tonight is pretty far, I don't think we'll be able to make it.." Zoey laughed at this, struggling not to release a moan stuck in her throat. "_'We'_ you say..?"

Brock grinned pulling back from her neck, which she frowned from, before rubbing his palms down her slim waist. "You seem pretty horny yourself if you-" He kissed her, teasingly running his tongue over her wet lips. "-..Ask me."

Zoey pouted. She knew he was trying to get her worked up, and by Arceus it was working all too well, and if he succeeded then there would be no turning back. If she agrees to have sex then there's the risk of getting caught, and being late for the interview. Zoey knew all too well how they try to get it over with fast it can get rather...Wild. But even if she doesn't submit to him, she'll be horny as hell on the interview and wouldn't be able to think straight. _Period_. She sighed rubbing her temples, "I can't believe I'm doing this..." She then gave her man an unbelievably sexy smirk, "Think you can finish up in twenty minutes?"

Brock gave a devilish smile before groping her buttocks, excluding a squeal from the red head. "Of course, if it's just a quickie." With that he crushed his lips against the young woman's. Zoey released a moan into his mouth before feeling his tongue run against her lips and teeth. She licked around the edges of his mouth before twirling her tongue around his. They soon had a battle of tongues licking, aggressive slurping, and sucking each others mouth off.

Zoey elicited a light moan as Brock squeezed her juicy abdomen, giving him full control and the more dominant of the kiss. Moving on quickly, Brock lifted the rim of her dress halfway, about to her waist line, and slipped his hand down her undergarment. Zoey gasped at the touch before groaning in delight. Brock pulled back from their hot kiss with a smirk, "You're already wet down there.."

Zoey blushed but moaned once more feeling his fingers enter her womb. She soon found herself pinned against a wall as her fiance continued his assault on her. She grabbed his face before crushing her lips against his, aggressively kissing him, full of passion and lust. Her face was hot and red as she felt Brock curled, wiggled, & explored deeper into her moist cavern, allowing her sex fluids to freely flow out, soaking through her garments. She'd have to change into another pair after this was done.

Zoey raised her leg to the mans hip, pulling him closer then he could ever be, as she fiercely kissed and suckled his lips. Brock grunted a pleasure moan feeling his crotch rub against the inside of her warm thigh. He held her leg in place and pulled his fingers, now coated in her juices, before sliding them across her silky thighs. The Crimson haired woman bit on his lip feeling his cool hands run against her inner thighs, nearing her womanhood before pulling back leaving more tingles of desire. Desperate for more, she unzipped his pants before pulling his hardening rod out his boxers.

Brock groaned as pleasure flowed through his veins as Zoey rubbed and massaged his manhood. She twirled her tongue around his and lusciously suckled it as if it was an addictive drug she couldn't get enough of, and at the moment it was. As she continued to pump Brock's eight inch shaft he took the liberty to remove her wet panties. She rubbed his broad chest, pumping his rod faster. Brock in pleasure before moving his hands up her dress, releasing her firm breasts from their containment. He began tweaking and pinching her hard nipples whilst groping her breasts at the same time. Zoey broke from their french kissing arching her back moaning wildly as her body was tingling with ecstasy.

Brock took this advantage to plant wet sloppy kisses down her to her shoulders back up to her jawline. The more he pinched, twisted, pulled, flicked and tweaked her rock hard nipples she would moan and squirm in his grasp, it was then she pushed her crotch against his, causing them both to shudder and groan with pleasure. Lifting her leg higher above his navel, he pushed his shaft into her moist cavern, sparks of ecstasy filled his member. He pulled out before ramming inside her once again, causing her to groan in pleasure.

Zoey arched her back back in pure ecstasy moaning loudly in pleasure as her love continued to slide in and out of her at a increasing rate. She began meeting his thrust with her own squinting her eyes shut feeling his member enlarging with every thrust. Brock gripped tightly to her waist using it as leverage and started thrusting into her even harder. Zoey gripped onto the wall behind her panting heavily with sweat as Brock pounded into her aggressively. So slapping and squishing sound of sex filled the room as Brock continued to ram his rock solid member into juice filled cove.

Deciding to take on another position Zoey then stood of the wall and straddled the man, his hardened member was thrusted deeper into then before as her weight weighed down on it, causing both to moan in greater pleasure. She tightened her grip on his rod moving her hips slowly, causing the brunette to groan in bliss. She clutched onto his shoulder as she grinded as hard as she could, she wanted- needed to feel every inch of him inside her. She bucked her hips against him shivering and moaning as his hot member twitched and touched every single inch of her sex. She swayed her hips sideways up and down, and in any other direction groaning in pure bliss. She yelled in ecstasy as she bucked her hips forward, making his hard rod touch a sensitive spot, causing her to arch her head backwards in even more ecstasy. She begin grinding and bucking Brock for all that it was worth.

"Ugh...Zoey, you're so tight!" Brock groan struggling to keep his load in check, even though he wasn't suppose to since this was suppose to be a _'Quickie'_, as his Fiancee rode and grinded against harshly. He didn't even had to hold her in place! He Decide that it was time for him to take charge again before he blew his load off. Grabbing her hips he pushed her down making her scream in ecstasy as she nearly sheathed his entire member.

"Uhh..! Oh God, Brock!" She gripped onto his back, fingernails deeply scratching into his skin as he pumped her body onto his manhood. More sloppy sounds of sex filled the room as Zoey's sex juice spilled from her womanhood, Brock thrusted into her as he slammed her down onto his shaft making her scream before having an orgasm, spilling more juices from her womb. The man grabbed her by her buttcheeks, creating a moan from his mate, before pushing her up and letting her weight carry her back down on his shaft, sending them both into a state of bliss and ecstasy. They continued with their sex in this position for five blissful minutes before Brock wanted a new position before concluding this to an end.

Pushing and pulling his member out he sat his Fiancee in a chair and raised her legs high above her head. He then slid his member into her ever so slowly. Zoey moaned in pure bliss as her lover pushed his member into completely into her womb, unto his pelvis was rubbing against her clitoris, which also caused another chain of bliss. Brock shivered in ecstasy as he felt her clench and unclench his member. He then slowly pulled back out before pushing into her again, he gasped feeling her wet slippery insides grip his shaft as he pulled out before pushing right back into her deeply. Zoey groaned as Brock began picking up speed pushing in and out deeper and deeper, in this position he's able to have more access to her womanhood, and she's enjoying every last moment of it. She gripped onto the chair legs tightly as Brock continued thrusting inside her even deeper, causing more of her juices to squirt out, sliding down the chair and onto the hard concreted floor.

"Ahh...Faster..faster." Zoey moaned feeling him coming in and out of her. Hearing her moans and desires, Brock felt his resolve getting weaker and soon he wouldn't be able to contain his load anymore. He began thrusting into her even faster and harder. His balls slapping against her buttocks, as he pushed even deeper and further into her cave of wetness. Zoey moaned even louder feeling him hit her G-spot and started gasping heavily, she was coming to her end as well. She continued to clench onto his member as hard as she could, not wanting him to leave her soaking entrance. Pulling back as far as he could, without taking his member out of her dripping cavern, he plunged himself backside as deeper as he could go. He hit dead on onto her G-spot causing her to scream in complete ecstasy. She clenched onto Brock so hard he was unable to pull himself out of her, she then grinded against his member as hard as she could feeling her orgasm coming. Brock was finally unable to hold his load anymore, as Zoey grinded her hips against him clenching onto his member ever so tightly, he spewed a massive load of cum into her wombs. Zoey panted and gasped heavily as she grinded against the man, she felt his member throbbed and twitched inside her before ejecting hot thick liquid deep inside her. She moaned loudly feeling warmth inside her as she bucked against is member, finally she reached her point and released herself as well. The two juices mixed as she slowly stopped grinding against the man. She panted heavily and dropped her legs, exhausted from keeping them up for so long. Brock pulled out his manhood, cum still dripping from it, before rubbing it against her womanhood.

After rubbing the rest of his sperms on her wet cavern he sheathed his shaft back into his pants. He smirked and helped her out of her seat, "So, how was that for a quickie?"

As Zoey stood up, she fixed her dress and placed her breasts back inside her bra. She glanced at the clock; 3:25PM. She smiled and faced Brock, "Well for once you did Ok, five minutes before showtime." She pecked him on the lips and patted his cheek softly. "Not bad Brocko,"

Brock frowned, but rolled his eyes. "Whatever, so are you ready?" She shook her head giggling a bit. "Brock, we just had sex and you expect me to be ready?" She shook her head seeing him actually consider the question, before laughing again."No I'm not ready! I need my undergarment.."

Zoey found them a moment later but looked at the in disgust, it was still soaking wet from their _'appetizers'_. Brock noticed her staring at them before smirking. He bent down to her lever and whispered, from behind, into her ear in a deep sexy voice. "You can always go without them.."

Zoey shivered and found herself becoming aroused once more, she shook her head and stepped away from Brock, "I guess... But don't think you'll be getting any of this after the interview." She emphasized '_this_' by swaying her hips seductively, pointing from her feet to her face. That alone was making Brock horny again.

Before he could do anything though, Zoey opened the door but frowned. "You didn't lock the door?"

Brock looked away sheepishly, "Well, err... You see."

"Ugh Brock..." She facepalmed herself, shaking her head. "I am so incredibly grateful no one walked in on us..." She smirked at Brock before walking out the door, "Well let's get this interview over with, I some...things I want to try out tonight." She gave him a naughty wink before heading down the corridor.

Brock found himself smirking at what she could planning before heading out the door as well. But then came rushing back, grabbed Zoey's dirty undergarment, and stuffed it into his pants pocket, making a small bulge. "Hope no one notices this..." Shrugging to himself he headed in the same direction Zoey went.

* * *

Not too soon after he left a purple haired maid came into the room to clean up any messes. She took a sniff of the air before her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"Bwi! Bwi! The smell!" She then felled down besides the cum on the floor and fainted

~End

* * *

Haha, this is my BEST LEMON YET! not too mention that this is my third but...yeah :3 expect to see another ExperiaceShipping fanfic, but it's not in Zoey's or Brock's POV. This one is kinda gonna be a onesided IrisxBrock. So...yeah be on the look out for that! Thanks for reading! xD


End file.
